True Thoughts
by Aska Aomori
Summary: Inuyasha discovers that he must confront Kagome soon before she believes that he doesn't love her. So Inuyasha goes to Kagomes time for a visit. WHile there he discovers more than he expected. Inu/Kag Mir/San
1. Default Chapter

Hey People, I do not own Inuyasha. Sad I know but I do not claim him or any of the characters.   
  
Everyone was sleeping including Inuyasha for once. He was sleeping high up in a tree. With is legs stretched an arms folded. Every so often his ears would twitch asa sign his senses were awake and ready if anything was to engage them.  
Down below hime was Kagome and Sango sleeping next to eachother. Kagome's sleeping bag was torn when they were attacked by demons the other night. So she had to use her blankets instead. which she found more comfortable than her sleeping bag. Sango usually had the blanket but then decided to share with Kagome.  
The there was the lecherous monk who was sleeping a few feet away. He had his own blanket along with Shippo. Over the night he had slowly been scooting over towards Kagome and Sango.  
  
In the moning, Kagome woke up to the scream of a familiar word.  
  
"Hentei!"*Smack* "Why can't *Smack* you ever *Smack* keep your hands to yourself!" *Smack* Sango had woken up to find Miroku right next to her with his hands where they shouldn't be.  
  
"Please forgive me but even in my dreams I can't stop thinking about you my dear Sango." Miroku was now rubbing his cheeks in hope of bringing back the feeling in them.  
  
"Hey you guys, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up around them but had found no sign of him.  
  
"I'm right here." Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. "What do you want wench?"  
'Errrrr, even in the morning I have to teach him a lesson!" Kagome turned around to face him then gently said," Inuyasha ummmmm...OSWARI!! I was just gonna ask if you wanted some ramen but if your gonna call me names then forget it!"  
  
"Dammit, I forgot about this stupid necklace!!" He got up off the ground and began walking towards Kagome when out of no where popped out Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha your such a jerk! You don't deserve any ramen. Kagome I'll eat his food." He hopped into Kagome's arms and snuggled up.  
  
"Why you little brat!!!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo out of Kagome's arms and began beatin the crap out him.  
  
"Osawari!!"  
  
"What the he--!" He was now face down into the grass.  
  
"Dammit Kagome!! Why do you always have to get in the way of everything I do!!"  
  
'Wait, I didn't mean to say that.'  
  
Everyone was now quiet. Everybody had stopped moving, talking, and flinching. It was quiet enough to her the wind pass them by. Everyone was now staring straight at Kagome.  
  
Kagome had felt like an arrow was just shot through her heart.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Sango finally broke the silence and walked over to her.  
"Is that how you really feel Inuyasha? I get in your way? I really am useless aren't I? Well if I was such a bother why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Kagome was now studdering in her words. Tears began to roll down her soft cheeks.  
  
"I'm so useless huh?"  
  
Everyone was quiet especially Inuyasha.   
  
"Kagome I'm sure he didn't mean it. Right Inuyasha?" Sango turned her gaze from Kagome over to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha remained quiet as he stared at the ground.  
  
"If I am so useless, then why did I kill that demon last night? Just so I could get these three jewel shards for you.?" She threw three shards in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"You didn't go anywhere, I would've sensed you." he was staring at the jewels in front of him shocked to see three seperated from the large chunk.  
  
"Then why do I have this?!" She quickly turned around as tears fell onto the grass She lifted her shirt just enough so you could see the bite marks on her stomach. They were severly deep gashes in her side. the blood around them was already dry.  
  
'Oh my god! She really did fight last night. She wasn't lying.' But the most important part was that she was injured. Inuyasha began running towards her.  
  
"Osawari!!"  
  
*SLAM* He fell once again but this time in confusion.  
  
"Inuyasha stay away from me!" She slowly began to walk towards him limping. Totally disregarding her words.  
  
Kagome knelt down in front of him. She placed her hand on the necklace around his neck. She grabbed it tightly now. Inuyasha now confused in her actions looked into her eyes.  
  
They were glistening with the look of thought. He could sense she was thinking real hard about something, but what?  
  
Her eyes looked into his, "Inuyasha, I promise you I will not get in you way anymore." Her eyes were fixed back onto the necklace. "Goodbye Inuyasha, may we never meet again." She tugged on the necklace and it broke. She got up and ran towards the well with a broken necklace still clenched in her hand.  
  
***********  
Well this is one of my few fanfics. I hope you all like it. Now I ask that you all review. Tell me what you think. I am accepting all reviews even flames.  
  
*Machine gun appears out of nowhere.*  
(Begins to grin evily)  
Yea, so please review, I'd appreciate it very much.You see, if anything else on this page is clicked on besides the review button on the bottom left hand corner of your screen then the trigger will be pulled and I don't need to explain what will happen. Don't even think about pushing the back button, close box, alt-f4, off button on your computer, ctrl-alt-delete buttons, or the power switch on your plug in the back. They are all rigged to the trigger as well. But the bazooka I hold in my hand.  
*Bazooka appears out of thin air and lands into hand.*  
Like I said please review.  
*Orders weapons to disappear but accidently pulls triggers and shoots leg and arm. Screams severly!! Limps back towards keyboard*  
  
Whoops, im a little bit of a klutz but if you want some really kawaii pics of Inuyasha and Kagome then write your email in your review and I'll send them to you. Also if you just wanna chat about Inuyasha or anything else put your email in and I'll reply to you and we can talk. Don't send to my Akane email cause I don't use that one anymore. Talk to you guyz lata. Luv yas. 


	2. Unforgettable Goodbyes

Chapter 2: Unforgettable Goodbyes  
  
'Baka!! If he didn't want me around that much they why didn't he just say so. I wouldn't care if he told me he wanted me to leave, but he didn't have to say it like that. Not that I care anyway, hmph!! It's not like I like anyway, then why do I keep on thinking of him? Doesn't matter anyway, right? There's the well just a little further.' Kagome was on her way to well. She had been running the whole way over non-stop. There was a feeling inside her saying to stay behind and wait, but she learned from expierence not to trust her judgement in times like these.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kagome leaned over placing one of her hands on the ground while the other pulled his hair."What is that suppose to mean?"   
  
All of a sudden Inuyasha grabbed her left wrist and embraced her into a hug. He held her tightly as he wrapped his arms all the way around her then whispered to her,"Kagome, I thought I was gonna lose you."  
  
Before Kagome knew it, he let her go allowing her to freefall straight into the ground. She began to stand back up when he before she could make complete eye contact with him he yelled,"Go back to your own time!" She plunged into the well as her scream echoed in his ears. Soon her scent was gone and he knew that she was gone for good.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Kagome Wait!!" Inuyasha had followed behind her the whole time deciding on whether he should try to catch up to her or not. "I didn't mean it like that. I said all of it wrong. I meant to tell you that-" He was cut off by her voice.  
  
"Save it, this time I'm gonna save you the trouble. I'll do all the work for you since I'm so weak and pathetic and this is all I can do." She placed her hand around her neck grasping the Shikon no Tama."Inuyasha, you were right. Gomen for bothering to come back before, but I realized something that I didn't see before. You were right when you said I belonged in my own time!! Goodbye and I will fullfill your wish of my disappeance from you life." She moved her leg onto the edge of the well and hoped over it disappearing with a blinding pink light.  
  
Stunned by her words and feelings, he looked down at where she once stood to see the nearly complete jewel on the ground. He walked over to pick it up placing it around his neck.   
  
Inuyasha's POV(point of view)  
  
'Dammit, why did those words come out like that. They weren't meant to be said in that way. Why didn't I stop from leaving, wait wait wait!! It's not that I care about her or anything. Besides she said it herself she likes Miroku.' He began to walk back into the forest when he suddenly stopped.   
  
"Who am I kidding, there's no way I could say that she doesn't mean anything to me. Should I-...?" "Go after her?" 'Sango? I was suprisingly shocked to hear Sango approach me without me sensing her prensence."   
  
"Are you baka? You are obviously in love with her. Whether you'll admit it to yourself or not, you really are in love inside. That's why you can't stop thinking about her. You can't help but get jealous everytime someone goes near her. You want to keep her to yourself."  
Sango began to walk fairly close to me. Possibly a little too close for comfort. I was beginning to worry.  
  
"Why would you know anything about me? You know nothing and stop trying to act like you do. Who wants that stupid wench to come back anyway?" She still hadn't backed away, she kept straight eye contact with me and never once flinched.  
  
"You do know that Kagome is my dearest friend, that I care deeply for her and would hate to go and see her go ahead and get hurt. She came and helped me when my heart was filled with anger and hatred. Not to mention lonliness. Now it's my turn to try and help her." Her gaze was still fixed on me and there wasn't any signs that they would be switching anytime directions anytime soon.  
  
"What lonlyness is that? She has everybody she could possibly want over there." I broke the eye contact and looked away."She has that what was his name Hobo guy, her family, friends. Everyone that she could possibly care about here. She isn't lonely trust me." 'Yea, why would she be lonely anyway. It's not like she needed me or anything. Besides why would she love a stupid hanyou like me. She deserves better. There is no way I can earn her love, but it is nice to know that she'll be safe from now on.'  
  
'Why does she keep on moving closer to me. What is she trying to do.'  
  
"You know what Inuyasha? I'm not the one who should be telling you all this, why don't you find out everything from the source."  
  
'She's still moving forward. Why won't she stop, oh crap!!The well won't let me go any further back, and she looks like she has got something up her kimono'  
  
Sango began to pick up her hands and placed them on Inuyashas chest. He didn't know what she was doing.'What the hell is she up to I wonder. No this isn't right, I can't I love Kagome.'  
  
"Sango I ... can't! I L..L...L..Love Kagome!!" ' There I finally got it out. Damn, I'd rather not try to fight back because she looks rather pissed right now. But make her go away.'  
  
********************************  
Hey you guyz!! So what do you think, sorry this chapter is so short and sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've had a whole bunch of school projects. I couldn't just ignore them because I got a call from my school counselor saying if I fail one more quarter of English I'll get held back. Oh well, my teacher is so mean. She flunked 7 other students last quarter on purpose. Oh well, just pass tis quarter and I'll be cool and you'll get more updates.  
  
***Warning: Might spoil beginning of next chapter***Anyway, trying to mix together some ideas for the next chapter. Don't worry though, Sango and Inuyasha aren't going to get together. I know that, just wait and see. Clever little Sango has something up her sleeve alrite. Ja Ne!!!!*** 


	3. Washing Away

Chapter 3  
To Forgive or to Forget  
Last Chapter  
"Sango I ... can't! I L..L...L..Love Kagome!!" ' There I finally got it out. Damn, I'd rather not try to fight back because she looks rather pissed right now. But make her go away.'  
  
Continue  
  
'Yea, my plan worked out perfectly. I'm so glad that he actually admitted to loving her.' Sango plastered a grin on her face then finally spoke up after her deep thinking.  
  
"That's great that you love Kagome. All I needed was a like her, but love is even beter. Anyway, now that we all know about your true feelings, you sh-" Sango was interrupted by Inuyasha once more.  
  
"What do you mean we all know? Who exactly is we?"  
  
"Oh, are you that deaf? You know Miroku always has to follow everyone when they tell him to stay put. Miroku come out!!" She turned around to face Miroku.  
  
"You know me too well sango. Hehe." He bagan rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. Slowly he made his way towards Sango and Inuyasha.  
  
"Anyways, Inuyasha you do realize that you have to go and make uPPP!!" She let out a loud shriek as Miroku made his hand go mischievious.  
  
"Get your hands off me hentai!" *Smack*  
  
"Sango, I just thought we should work through our problems so we won't have a relationship like Inuyashas and Kagome's."  
  
Immeadiately, Inuyasha began to blush. "I don't know what you talking about. Ther...there is no relationship. She is just my shard detector."  
  
"Inuyasha do you really think that I'm that stupid!! You just admitted your feelings for her to me." Sango quickly finished her sentenced and pushed him into the well with the last words being,"Good luck!"  
  
Her figure soon disappeared from his vision as a white light surrounded him.'Maybe I should apologize to Kagome. I mean he I was pretty harsh to her. Wait a minute she was the one screaming at me.' He began to scream to himself mentally.  
  
"That was quite interesting of you Sango. I didn't know you wnated to be alone with me that badly. I'm sure if you just asked then Inuyasha wouldn't have minded leaving us alone."  
  
*Smack* "Hentai. Get your hentai mind away from me right now!" Sango left a rather large mark on his head as she walked back towards camp.  
  
"Well at least I tried. Maybe when we get back to camp. Better yet, luck may be on my side today. I might be able to get Shippo to want to take a bath making Sango go with him. Then I'll be happy, I'll probably get caught, but it's all worth it." He left following the direction Sango headed.  
  
*****  
  
"Damn it! Why the hell did she have to go and shove me down the well. I did not deserve it that time. Anyway, while I'm here I might as well apologize to Kagome." He jumped up from the well landing smoothly before the Higurashi home.  
  
"Baka Inuyasha...who's cares about him anyway. It's not like I was anything besides a jewel detector to him anyway. Who knows, probably after the jewel was completed he would tell me to get lost or something. Well, I know that. Well, now that his world is out of my life, then I can finally relax and concentrate on things a normal fifteen year old would do. Now I can go on that cruise trip with my friends without having to run off on them. I mean come on. It's spring break, break from work right?" Kagome had sank down into the warm water.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"He better not come through that well following me. I swear that I never want to see his face again. Well maybe not forever, I do kinda hope that he will come over and try to convince me to come back. Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. What am I saying? He hates me if I last recall, he doesn't want me around because I only get in his way. Not that I care if I never see him again."   
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and walked into her house. She was greeted by her grandpa, mom, and Souta.   
  
"Where is he huh huh? Where's Inuyasha? Is he here with you, is he back at the well. Well tell me please please please Kagome!!!" Souta was getting on her last nerve talking about Inuyasha.  
  
"SOUTA HE"S NOT...he's not here. In fact you may never see him again. I'm sorry for yelling at you but I'm just not in the mood right now." She lowered her voice as she spoke to him.  
  
"I'll be upstairs taking a bath alright." She began walking upstairs when her mother called out to her.  
  
"Kagome...do you want to talk about it?" Her mother remained on the sofa but stared straight into Kagome's eyes.  
  
'Ummm, great!! My mom knows something went wrong. How do mom's alway know this kinda of stuff and end up giving you sorry glares to get it out of you.' She thought in her head as she let out a quiet and unnoticiable giggle.  
  
"No, everything is fine mom. It's just there was a demon that took off with some jewel shards. Okay, I'll be in the bathroom alright." She continued walking up the rest of the steps that remained on her stairs.  
  
'Gosh, why does everyone have to know about my life and whats going on.' Just as she grabbed the door knob, the phone rang.  
  
"I got it!! Which means that grandpa you don't have to answer it." She picked up her phone and answered.  
  
"Mushi Mushi? Who is this?"   
  
"Kagome? Your actually okay. Are you sick or anything still? You don't still have hantavirus?" It was a girl on the phone.  
  
'Oh good going grandpa. Do you know how many people actually survive hantavirus?'  
  
"Oh yea..I'm totally over it. Got treatment and everything." A sweat drop slid down her face.  
  
"Anyway, Kagome me and the girls were wonder if you wanted to go on a cruise with us over spring break. You know a reward from doing so well in school *cough*cough*" It was Kaori. (a/n i'm sorry but i don't know her friends names)  
  
"Yea..I think we should get a break from school too *cough cough*" They were both coughing at the mention of school and break.   
  
"All right I'll call you later, its just us four on the trip so...Ja ne." Kaori hung up and Kagome placed the cordless back down on the stand.  
  
"Hmmm, do I really deserve this break. I mean, how many days have I gone to school this year?" She walked into the bathroom and began to undress.  
  
After she slipped off her clothes, she opened the sliding door to the bath and shower area. She walked towards the bath disregarding the water the didn't finish draining yet. She turned the handle for hot water on the faucet and just sat at the edge of the bath waiting for the water to fill up.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'Hmmm...this water does feel really good though, but I'd be in a natural hot spring right now. Gossiping with Sango about stuff. I mean stuff like jewel shards, history, who did what, new ways to protect yourself against a lecher, Inuyasha, kissing...wait did I just say Inuyasha. Oh gods!! Why do I keep thinking about him, even though he was the first guy to hold me like he did. I mean come on the guys half demon, but he's also half human. I feel like just relaxing now and clearing away all thoughts of everything whats so ever. Hmmmm..maybe I have more feelings for Inuyasha then I might think.' She sunk back down into the water closing her eyes in the process then rising back up and drifting off the a light slumber.  
  
"Stupid wench...where is she? I can't smell her or anything." Inuyasha was in the tree in front of Kagome's window. The bath water was washing away her scent for the time being.   
  
"I have no idea dammit!! She's not in her room. I can't smell her downstairs so, the only place left is..her bathroom!!" He opened her window sat on her bed. "Gods she better come into this room dressed or else I'm gonna have a hard time controlling myself." He picked up his legs and put them on her bed falling into a deep slumber.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
"Huh...where am I, OH MY GOD!! I FELL ASLEEP IN THE BATH!!! Worst of all I left the water on and the whole bathroom in flooding including the cabinets with the TOWELS...MY CLOTHES..WHAT AM I GONNA DO!!" She quickly reached over and turned off the water which by would've been freezing by now if she didn't lower it before. Luckily the warm was still warm.   
  
She then placed her arms on the tub and picked herself up placing her first leg down on the now flooded floor. As she tried to pick up her other leg, she noticed it wasn't moving.   
  
"Huh? Why won't my leg move. I can't feel it but why. Oh no! Don't tell me that it fell asleep." She began to smack her leg but all she got from it were shivers. (a/n: you know that feeling when you try to wake it up but it just gived that kinda painful but tingly feeling.)  
  
Finally she managed to get some movement out of it and she quickly opened the sliding door to reveal all the towels not to mention her clothes soaking wet and floating around the bathroom. Also floating around was mud and blood everywhere from her clothes because she just came back from fighting that demon that attacked her earlier.  
  
"Oh no, great what am I gonna wear now? Maybe I can just creep quietly across the hall and into my room, then run grab my blanket to dry me off for the time being. I can't wait in here because this water is really nasty and I'll have to hurry up and get the carpet in the hall dry before mom see's it." She began making her way over to the door. She placed her hand on the knob and unlocked it as she opened the door slowly.   
  
The door was now open enough to stick her head out and make sure no one was coming. She did just that. 'Okay here it goes.' She thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly she jumped out from the bathroom and ran to the other side to her door as she felt the water behind her flood into the hallway. Quickly she opened her door, ran it, then turned back around slamming the door placing both hands on it as she leaned against it breathing heavily.  
  
"Phew that was close..I can't believe I fell asleep."  
  
Inuyasha had woken up to the sound of the door slamming and sat up and just awed at what was right in front of him. Kagome was right there standing, naked for that matter.'What the hell?' Was all he thought.  
  
As she tried to lift her right leg again, she let out a small yelp signafying that it had fallen asleep again as she fell down to the floor.   
"Darn it!! Why does it have to keep falling asleep." She turned her head around in response to her name being yelled.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha leapt off the bed and ran towards Kagome.  
  
  
**********  
Anyway, like I said it would be longer than the last ones. So what do ya think. If you have any suggestions then please tell me. I'm still thinking up what'll happen so review. I need some reviews before I'll update again. The more reviews I get the happier I become and the sooner I update. Kapeesh!!!  
  
Oh and to all you people that requested pictures and havn't gotten them yet, plz be patient. I forgot my password to my email and I'm waiting for them to send it to my other one. See these pictures were uploaded onto my yahoo one and the only way i could send them is from that account. So you can still ask for pics but I just might be able to send them right away.   
  
Talks to ya's lata. 


	4. Chapter 4 can't remember title

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
Chapter 4- A misunderstanding  
  
"Sii-"  
  
Inuyasha placed his hand over her mouth and told her o shh.  
  
"Hey so what's up with your leg?" He was about to lift up her leg when she placed her hand on his cheek and yelled, "SIT!"  
  
Kagome quickly ran over to her bed and slipped under the covers. "What the heck a re you doing back here and why are you in my ROOM?!"  
  
Inuyasha remained on the floor.. Though he knew that was bound to come sooner or later. Then as he waited for the spell to release he thought, 'I've been slapped before but this one made me feel different, why? It hurt more.'  
  
Inuyasha stood up and just stared at her. Then thought, 'God she is so beautiful, but I can't ever tell her. Whenever I try I always end up making her run away. Dammit, Sango was right. Whoa, wait what do I mean she was right, uh I just said that to get away. Yea that's it, to.get.away.'  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha while he thought. "Umm..Inuyasha?"  
  
~No response~  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome began leaning forward forgetting their current situation.  
  
'I wonder what he's thinking about, I mean come one. I'm half naked here, I know he can't.OOH God!! I hatehime, he's arogant, rude, obnoxious, hot tall, strong, and no no no! Gotta control these thoughts.' Kagome was now the one sitting there arguing with herself. She didn't know what to think. Neither did Inuyasha.  
  
Finally the silence was broken by Inuyasha. :here take it and hurry up and change."  
  
He took off his top haori and handed it to Kagome. Kagome took it but then said, "Hey why can't you just leave so I can change!"  
  
"Because I'm not leaving till I talk to you." He then walked over to the corner of her room and sat down facing the wall. "Hurry up and get dressed, I have no intention of looking."  
  
Kagome didn't know why but she felt the need to follow his orders. So kagome just nodded her head and trusted the hanyou.  
  
Kagome slipped on the haori and walked over to her dressers. She tried to change as quickly as possible, desperately searching for her pajama.  
  
Unknown to her a certain hanyou sat in the corner watching through the sides of his eyes. 'Damn, how am I gonna tell her? What am I gonna tell her?'  
  
Caught up in his thoughts, the half demon didn't notice the center of thoughts finish changing.  
  
Kagome slipped on her pajama and put the haori gently on her bed. She turned around to see Inuyasha peeking from the sides. 'Damn him, where's my biology book.'  
  
(a/n-my biology is pretty heavy so yah..)  
  
Kagome walked over to her desk picked up a book that said Biology honors, and chucked it at the dreamy boy.  
  
~Whap~  
  
"What the hell was that for wench?!" Inuyasha tried to ignore the bump now growing on his head.  
  
"It's for watching me change!" Kagome ran over to her book, picked it up, dusted it off, examined it, then placed it back down gently.  
  
"and don't call me a wench!"  
  
Kagome was about to run out of her room when all of a sudden her hands were pinned to the door.  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome up to the door. " Kagome, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Inuyasha let me go, we can talk later. I don't feel like talking to you right now. So please lea-" Kagome was interrupted.  
  
"No it can't wait! I need to tell you now before it's too late!" Inuyasha took a deep breath and said, " Kagome I."  
  
Okay I know it was short and I didn't updated in July, but I have a perfectly good reason . Okay here it goes. My moms friends from California came to Vegas, and decided to take me home with them. I was suppose to update on the 16th but my mom decided to come and we stayed until the beginning of August. Now lately we've been packing up because we're moving so I'm soooooooooooo sorry..Let's see.my computer works, the next chapter is written. I just need a lot of reviews and I will update in one week. Oh and by the way, I'm sorry this chappie was so short. I just had the urge to leave you with a cliffy. Gomen..anyway ja ne.. 


	5. Misread Words

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Darn....

Chapter 5- Misread Words

* * *

He held her slim wrists tightly against the door, giving her no control whats so ever.

"Kagome I lo-"

"KAGOME!! WHAT HAPPENED OUT HERE!!?" The yell emitted from the hallway, actually just right out her door.

The distraction caught Inuyasha off guard giving Kagome a chance to pull out of his grasp," Sorry Mom!!" She glared at him for a brief moment, leaving through the door," I had a little accident in the bath tub." Kagome said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

Her mom let out a insignificant sigh," Kagome...did you fall asleep again?" She question.

"Maybe..."

"You did, don't lie."

"I'm not lying if I say maybe."

"Kagome!!"

"Mom!!"

"Just get this cleaned up before you ruin my carpet. I can't afford to remodel this hall again." With that she left to make rest for the night.

"Yes mom." Kagome called to her mothers retreating figure." God, I really don't have time for this..." Suddenly she remembered the distraught hanyou waiting in her room.

He was lying on her bed sleeping with his legs draped over the sides, hands under his head. For once the half demon was sleeping actually. Not wanting to wake the mutt regardless of how pissed off she was, she decided it would probably be best to let him sleep while she tried to clean up as fast as possible.

Soaked from rubbing against the scratchy, fake carpet, the towel was thrown aside into a stack of about twenty others. All dripping wet sitting in a basket.

"Phew...I guess that's it for tonight." Kagome sighed wiping away the sweat that built up on her hairline. Looking out her now dry bathroom window she thought," Gee...I must've been cleaning all night long. I wonder what time it is?'

Running to the kitchen, she found the time on her stove.

3:57 AM

'Is it really that late?' She thought. On her way upstairs, she found exhaustion taking over her. The obsession with sleep sounded good to her considering school she would have to start planning her trip. She entered her room subconsciously turning off the light immediately. "Man am I tired..." She mumbled curling up into a ball on her bed. "Sleep....so nice...." The moonlight shining through her curtains was the last thing she saw before the light consumed her thoughts as she slowly closed her eyes. Forgetting all about her friendly visitor.

::5 hours later::

"Hey!! I think she's finally coming around!!" A voice yelled unknown to Kagome.

"I told you to let her sleep!! Why'd ya have to wake her!?" A second voice yelled slowly approaching.

"I didn't do anything!! She woke up on her own!!" Yelled the first voice again.

Opening her eyes, everything was a blur. She couldn't tell the who the person was that was looming over her.

"I'm surprised you woke up so early Kagome." A third person walked over a hovered above her.

It was too early for her to want to wake up in the first place, let alone deal with people. "Just let me sleep.." She replied groggily to all the commotion around her, roughly turning on her side.

"But...Kagome..." The first voice was still unrecognizable.

The third one came in," Just let her sleep in, she's probably still tired."

"Fine.." Responded the first one harshly.

She remained silent listening to their footsteps walkway. But sooner then they had left had another one arrive.

"Hmmm, well well. Isn't this a nice site...?" Kagome was awake enough now to realize that the voice belonged to a man...

"No ones looking so I'm sure.."

Yea definitely a man, and he sounds like...

"MIROOOKU!!!!!" Kagome jumped up when she felt a hand glide its to her butt. Skidding to the corner of the room she placed her behind deep within the corner to ensure he couldn't reach.

"Ahh," smiled Miroku," Good to see your awake Lady Kagome."

Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo immediately arrived on the scene to find Miroku grinning to wide, and Kagome blushed and pissed at the same time.

"Miroku you didn't!!?" Sango questioned.

"Well.."

"HE DID, HE TOUCHED ME!!!" Yelled Kagome out of breath.

Suddenly :boom!!: A big pink bump formed on the top of Miroku's head from Inuyasha's impact, fist to corrupted monks head.

"In her sleep? That's low monk, even for you!!!" Scolded the hanyou as loud as he could," AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!!"

He wasn't able to think of an excuse this time, he had taken advantage of Kagome in her sleep none the less," Your right, I shoul-"

::bam::

A bigger and redder lump was glued to his head along side Inuyasha's, compliments of Sango.

"Don't you ever learn!?" She yelled running over to Kagome," Kagome, glad you're finally awake." She said putting a hand on Kagome's back lending her a hand getting up.

Yawning, the sky shined to brightly for the miko's own good but didn't complain," Thanks Sango, but really it's no thanks to our houshii over there." She said pointing to a knocked out monk. That's when she noticed Inuyasha's back to her, arms folded as usual. Knowing him, he probably had that, 'I don't care'' look going on over there. "Umm...Sango?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"What am I doing here exactly?" She finally questioned.

The answer was even a mystery to her." Sorry Kagome, but your going to have to ask Inuyasha on that one. He came back early this morning with you."

'Inuyasha carried me back...? But why would he- and who does he think he is bringing me back here without my permission!? I'm gonna-' Just as she was about to lecture Inuyasha on why taking back a angry Kagome is bad for ones health, she felt the Shikon Jewel, or the part of it bounce off her collar bone. "The Shikon Jewel...? But.."

"Just hurry up and get dressed!! We need to leave now!!"

Yea, that was Inuyasha all right...back to normal regular Inuyasha. She just stared at him for a moment. Why does he always keep to himself, why can't he just talk to someone...anyone about what he's thinking?

Too busy thinking to herself to argue she simply agreed with him," Okay."

The morning sky was still in its' midst rising, the clouds were gone for today, creating one of the most beautiful scenic views there is to see. The trees rustled in the gentle wind that produced a cool feel good environment for travelers. The perfect day for a demon to make a meal.

A set of eyes claimed its prey already, stalking it as they traveled through the woods. "So that's the famous half demon Inuyasha...doesn't look that strong to me. But those women and the man look like my dinner." It hissed going back to the shadows of the trees.

"Kagome, your not planning on leaving again are you?" Asked Shippo, jumping into her arms.

She caught him gracefully to his surprise," Not yet I think, but I will HAVE to go in a couple of days." Putting emphasis on have.

This ticked Inuyasha off," Your not going anywhere, were almost done with the Shikon Jewel, so let's kill off some more demons!! Besides you just got back!" He yelled while continuing his straight path forward.

"Hey, I believe I can leave whenever I want!! And second you made me come back here without me knowing. So technically that doesn't count!!" Kagome screamed.

Both Sango's and Miroku's eyes shrunk," Oh boy here it comes..." said in unison.

"I can tell you to come back whenever I damn well want too!!"

"Oh yeah!! So when are you in charge of me!!?"

"You're staying and that's final!!!"

"Make me!!"

Everyone was oblivious to the pair of eyes watching them.

"Your not going!!"

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do!? Why can't I decide where I wanna go!? Why do you insist on treating me like you own me!!?

"Because he loves you Kagome!!" Screamed Shippo off the top of his lungs.

Shock was blogged all over everyone's faces. The wind blew through the eerie silence, causing tension to rise even higher.

"SHIPPO WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!" Fretted Inuyasha in fear.

"Don't yell at him!!" Countered Kagome, but suddenly she remembered something.

:flashback:

Kagome was about to run out of her room when all of a sudden her hands were pinned to the door.  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome up to the door. " Kagome, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Inuyasha let me go, we can talk later. I don't feel like talking to you right now. So please lea-" Kagome was interrupted.  
  
"No it can't wait! I need to tell you now before it's too late!" Inuyasha took a deep breath and said, " Kagome I."

He held her slim wrists tightly against the door, giving her no control whats so ever.

"Kagome I lo-"

:end flashback:

'My that be what Inuyasha was trying to say?' Thought Kagome....

* * *

Authors Note: Ooh sorry for the really long update problem, I haven't been able to think and still can't. Sorry if this turned out really bad. I did it on the spot, I'm tired hungry, and its 5 am. Please review!!! XD I'll try making a better chapter for 6. I just need time to think...bleh


End file.
